Beautiful Wolf
by BabyLisa
Summary: No Summary! #KrisTao & other couple #Fantasy #Yaoi #DLDR #HappyReading


Tittle: **Beautiful Wolf**

Author: **B' Fake Maknae Or Bay**

Main cast: **Huang Zi Tao**

**Kris Wu**

Other cast: **Sehun**

**Kai**

**Kyungsoo**

**Victoria**

**Etc**

Rated: T

Genre: Fantasy, romance, brothershipp, etc

Disclamer: Disclamer: **Semua nama yang di pakai dalam cerita ini bukanlah milik saya, mereka milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka, Tuhan Yang Maha Esa tapi CERITA INI ADALAH ASLI MILIK SAYA!**

Warning: **Boy x Boy, Shounen, fantasy berlebihan, Bahasa tidak sesuai kaidah Bahasa Indonesia, Typo(s) di mana-mana, alur berantakan, membosankan, etc**

**.**

.

Anyeong~ #bow, setelah bersemedi di gunung himalaya akhirnya sma mengeberani'in diri buat publish ff lagi di sini, semoga ff gak ancur dan alurnya gak berantakan atau banyak typo, semoga ffnya gak lebay gimana gitu, qu juga share ff ini di wp pribadiku jadi kalau nemu yg sama, jgn nganggap qu plagiat... dan jangan lupa buat riview setelah membca ff ini ;)

.

.

**IF YOU HATE ME. PLEASE DONT READ MY FANFIC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Baby **Present™

.

.

Happy Reading~

.

.

.

Aku Huang Zi Tao, salah satu dari tiga keturunan terakhir klan Wolf yang berasal dari keluarga Huang, karena perang besar antara vampir dan Wolf 13 tahun lalu membuat keluarga Huang mengalami kepunahan dan untuk menyiasati hal itu, ibu dan ayahku mengasing aku dan dua adikku yang lain ke tempat yang jauh dari peperangan dan tentunya kami di pisahkan agar pihak vampir tidak mengetahui keberadaan kami.

Aku hidup bersama orang tua angkatku yang juga adalah sahabat dekat orang tua kandungku yang kini sudah tiada. Mereka sangat baik dan begitu menyayangiku, aku berharap kedua adikku mendapat keluarga yang sama seperti yang ku dapatkan.

Keluarga Huang memiliki ke istimewaan lain dari pada klan wolf lainya, kami memiliki ke istimewaan selain kekuatan yang kuat dan indra penciuman yang tajam, contahnya seperti yang aku miliki. Aku bisa melihat masa lalu orang lain hanya dengan menyentuh tanganya, hal itu selalu mengangguku, karena saat menyentuh orang lain membuatku selalu kehilangan ke sadaranku untuk sesaat dan membuatku terlihat aneh di antara mereka, para manusia, tapi ada satu hal yang tidak ku miliki dari seorang wolf, aku sulit membedakan bau seseorang, kata orang tua angkatku, saat aku kecil, aku mengalami sesuatu hal yang mengerikan yang membuat indra penciumanku menjadi terganggu yang menyebabkan aku tidak bisa mencium dengan tepat seperti aku melihat apa yang ku lihat.

Saat ini usiaku 20 tahun tapi orang tua angkatku mengubah umurku menjadi lebih muda dua tahun. Aku tidak tahu alasan mereka memalsukan umurku, mereka selalu mengelak saat aku tanyakan alasanannya.

Seorang keturunan serigala akan menjadi serigala sempurna jika ia bisa berhasil melewati masa transmofmation-nya dan bulan purnama pertamanya. Jika seorang serigala tidak bisa melewati dua hal itu maka ia akan mati. Aku mengalaminya tiga tahun lalu, saat umurku beranjak 17 tahun, selama satu minggu aku harus mengalmi rasa sakit yang mengerikan dan hawa nafsu membunuh yang bergejolak di dalam tubuhku ketika bulan purnama pertamaku muncul dan untungnya aku bisa melewati dua hal itu walaupun aku harus rela tubuhku penuh luka cakaranku sendiri.

Hari-hari mengerikan itu masih jelas dalam pikiranku, aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana Kai mengalaminya sebelum saatnya tiba. Seorang wolf akan bertransformation saat usianya sudah beranjak 17 tahun dan dua minggu sebelum bulan pertamanya datang tapi yang di alami adikku bernama lengkap Huang Jong In itu lebih cepat dariku, ia mengalaminya ketika usianya 15 tahun dan seperti wolf lainya, Kai menjadi lebih liar dan mengerikan, bahkan ku dengar ada tiga manusia yang telah ia bunuh saat itu. Aku memang tidak melihat bagaimana keadaan Kai sekarang tapi orang tua angkatku selalu bilang jika Kai baik-baik saja dan sebentar lagi aku dan Kai akan bertemu.

Sedangkan adik ke duaku, Huang Sehun, yang termuda dari kami berdua tapi memiliki penciuman yang sangat tajam dan insting yang sangat kuat. Sehun belum mengalami masa transformationnya, karena usianya masih 16 tahun sekarang, Sehun memang lebih muda dari kami berdua tapi dari segi sikap Sehunlah yang paling dewasa. Aku memang tidak tahu sikapnya yang pasti bagaimana, tapi aku bisa menebaknya dari apa yang ku dengar dari orang tua angkatku.

Sehun tinggal bersama keluarga yang berada, berbaur seperti aku dan kai lakukan. Postur tubuh Sehun memang paling kecil di antara kami, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan dia akan menjadi lebih dari kami berdua, mengingat Sehun masih dalam mode manusia tapi instingnya seperti wolf yang sudah mengalami transpormation.

Hanya kami bertiga yang tertinggal dari keluarga Huang, dan untuk menuruskan garis keturunan keluarga kami, salah satu di antara kami bertiga harus menikah dengan wolf dari keluarga lain agar garis keturunan kami bisa berlanjut, mengingat wolf keturnan Huang terkenal kuat dan istimewa dari keluarga wolf lainnya.

Aku yang paling tua, dan artinya aku yang harus melakukannya. Aku tidak mungkin memberikan tugas ini pada Kai ataupun Sehun. Ku dengar dari ayahku jika Kai sudah memiliki kekasih, dan di tambah ia sudah menandai kekasihnya itu, yang membuat Kai tidak akan bisa lepas darinya kecuali kekasihnya itu mati. Sedangkan Sehun di larang untuk memiliki pasangan, karena umurnya masih sangatlah muda, di tambah ia belum melweti masa transpormationnya.

Aku tidak ingin membuat kedua adikku terbebani dengan semua ini, sudah cukup mereka menderita selama ini. Ya, seperti yang kalian pikirkan, aku yang akan menjalani tugas ini. Tidak peduli suka atau tidak aku dengan wolf yang akan menjadi pasanganku, aku tetap harus memiliki keturunan dengannya. Dan sekarang tugasku adalah mencarinya. Tapi hal ini akan memakan waktu yang lama karena sejak perang 13 tahun lalu, bangsa wolf mengasingkan diri mereka dari dunia.

.

.

"Zi Tao. Apa kau tidak sekolah lagi hari ini?"teriak ayahku dari lantai bawah. Aku bergegas memasukkan semua buku ke dalam tas, setelah memastikan jika aku sudah lengkap dan tidak ada yang ketinggalan, aku pun berlari keluar dari kamarku, menuju dapur tempat ayah dan ibu angkatku sekarang berada.

"Pagi oemma, appa."sapaku, yeoja yang memiliki nama Victoria itu tersenyum padaku. Dia ibuku, sosok yeoja cantik yang sangat ku sayangi. Aku berlari menghampirinya, mencium pipinya bergantian lalu duduk di kursi yang biasa ku tempati. Ayahku menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkahku yang terlihat manja dan kekanakkan.

"Ada yang lucu appa?"tanyaku lalu mencomot ayam goreng yang sudah tersaji. Ayahku hanya tersenyum tipis, ayahku meletakkan korannnya di atas meja, lalu menyeruput tehnya perlahan.

Mulutku penuh dengan daging ayam, aku tidak peduli jika wajahku terlihat aneh sekarang karena pipiku menggembung besar. Ibuku menghampiri ku dengan sebuah kain di tangannya. Ia mengalap si-si mulutku yang belepotan makananan."Oemma mau tanya, umurmu ini sebenarnya berapa si chaggie, kenapa kau makan seperti anak kecil eoh. Ishh.."Ibuku terus mengomel tidak jelas. Aku hanya mengangguk-ngangguk saja, sebenarnya apa yang di katakan ibuku sama sekali tidak masuk ke dalam telingaku.

"Mulutku sudah bersih oemma."ucapku, Ibuku pun menghentikan acara mari membersihkan si-sis mulutku. Ibu berkacak pinggang dan menggeleng lagi."Kai dan Sehun pasti tidak percaya jika mereka memiliki hyung yang manja dan kekanakkan sepertimu Zitao."kata Ibuku lalu mengusak rambutku. Aku mengembungkan pipiku, aku segera menghentikan tangan ibuku."Itu sudah takdir mereka, suka atau tidak aku iin tetap hyung mereka."kataku sedikit kesal sambil membenarkan tatanan rambutku.

"Iya, terserah kau saja. Cepat habiskan makananmu."kata ibu lalu berjalan menghampiri ayahku. Aku mengeryitkan dahiku melihat adegan kiss live antara ibu dan ayahku. Dengan tergesa-gesa aku pun segera menghabiskan makananku dan beranjak dari sana sebelum melihat adegan lebih dari yang ku lihat tadi.

.

.

.

Pagi ini langit nampak mendung, sepertinya akan turun hujan sebentar lagi. Aku pun mempercepat langkahku, beberapa langkah lagi aku sampai di gerbang sekolahku yang bernama Korean International Highs School. Aku bukan warga asli korea, dan sangat sulit menemukan sekolah yang memakai bahsa inggris selain Korean Interntional High School. Aku tidak terlalu bisa berbahasa korea, dari pada aku dapat malu jika di bersekolah di sekolah yang memakai bahasa negaranya maka lebih baik aku sekolah disini, yang mengharuskan muridnya berbahasa inggris.

Aku mengehela nafas panjang, menghentikan langkahku sebentar. Aku menghirup udara di sekitarku, dahiku mengeryit ketika mencium berbagai bau yang menyatu di dalam hidungku. Rasanya benar-benar menganggu. Aku mengusap hidungku, berusaha menghilang bau-bau yang tercampur itu dan segera berlari menuju kelasku di lantai tiga.

.

"Kau hampir terlambat lagi Tao."kata seorang namja bermata belo padaku. Aku nyengir tidak jelas pada temanku bernama Kyungsoo itu. Kyungsoo satu-satu orang yang tahu jika aku adalah seorang Wolf. Dan sikap Kyungsoo yang tidak menganggu membuatku membiarkannya dekat denganku.

"Yang penting aku tidak terlambat."ucapku lalu mendudukkan diriku di sebelahnya. Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya melihatku, ia kembali sibuk membaca bukunya. Aku melirik pada buku yang di baca Kyungsoo dan langsung berdecak saat tahu buku apa yang di baca Kyungsoo.

"Aku baru tahu jika penyihir sepertimu hobbi membaca novel seperti ini, ck."ucapku dan sukses mendapat lemparan pensil dari Kyungsoo."Kenapa kau melemparku eoh!"protesku tidak terima sambil mengusap kepalaku yang terkena lemparan pensil. Kyungsoo menjulurkan lidahnya, lalu kembali membaca bukunya dengan kidmat seolah-olah apa yang ia lakukan tadi bukan apa-apa.

Aku melipat kedua tanganku di atas meja, melirik kilas ke arah Kyungsoo lalu menatap hamparan awan hitam di atas sana. Samar-samar aku melihat hujan mulai turun dari langit. Aku benci hujan, apalagi saat dalam mode wolf, bulu-buluku akan basah karena hujan dan rasanya benar-benar tidak nyaman.

"Tao, apa benar vampir tidak terbakar jika kena sinar matahari?"Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping, lalu menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Kyungsoo yang menurutku tidak penting itu. Harusnya dia tahu, dia kan penyihir, bangsa penyihir hidup lebih dahulu dari kami semua.

"Tapi, di dalam novel ini, di katakan jika vampir itu—"

"Kau pilih percaya aku atau isi novel itu?"potongku cepat. Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya segera."Dengarkan aku Kyungsoo. Apa yang kau baca di dalam buku ini, semua hanya kebohongan belaka. Vampir tidak seindah yang kau bayangkan, mungkin ada beberapa yang memiliki wajah rupawan dan cantik, tapi selebihnya hanya monster, dan Vampir akan terbakar jika kena sinar matahari itu adalah benar, tapi dari buku yang pernah ku baca ada beberapa vampir yang bisa bertahan dengan sinar matahari."jelasku sambil mengingat-ngingat bacaan yang pernah aku baca.

"Vampir macam apa yang bisa bertahan di bawah sinar matahari Tao? Ayolah kasih tahu aku.."aku mengusap kasar wajahku melihat ekspresi memelas Kyungsoo yang kadang-kadang membuatku ingin mencakar wajahnya.

"Pertama half vampire, alasannya karena half vampir masih memilki darah manusia yang membuat mereka bisa bertahan di sinar matahari tapi mereka harus tetap menghindari matahari karena itu tidak baik untuk tubuh mereka, dan kedua vampir yang telah mengisap darah bangsa kami. Seorang vampir yang menghisap darah serigala akan memiliki kekuatan untuk bisa bertahan di bawah sinar matahari. Makanya itu, dulu banyak sekali vampir yang memburu serigala. Satu serigala hanya bisa di minum darahnya oleh satu vampir. Seperti simbiosis mutualisme, ke dua-dua mendapat untung, bukan hanya dari pihak vampir tapi serigala yang di minum darahnya pun menjadi lebih kuat dan bisa hidup abadi seperti vampir tapi karena ke egoisan bangsa vampir yang ingin mennag sendiri, mereka tidak membiarkan serigala yang telah mereka minum darahnya hidup. Aku sangat membenci bangsa vampir. Dan aku bersumpah akan membunuh mereka semua dengan tanganku sendiri."jelasku panjang kali lebar kali tinggi dan di akhiri dengan helaan nafas panjang. Kyungsoo mengangguk-ganggukkan kepalanya, seakan mengerti dengan apa yang ku katakan.

"Lay hyung juga pernah bercerita seperti itu tapi dia tidak menyebutkan jika serigala bisa hidup abadi seperti vampir. Eh, Tao. Aku mau tanya lagi, apa ada serigala yang hidup abadi?"Aku menggigitku kuku-ku keras. Astaga, wajah memelas itu lagi, seandainya Kyungsoo bukan temanku sudah ku pastikan wajahnya pasti akan banyak cakaran dariku. Sabar Tao, sabar..

"Setau ku ada, tapi aku tidak tahu serigala itu dari klan keluarga yang mana.."kataku. Dan tak lama suara bell berbunyi, aku bersorak ria mendengar bell berbunyi, karea Kyungsoo tidak akan bertanya-tanya lagi padaku. Harusnya Kyungsoo bia mencari tau sendiri tentang kami, bangsa penyihir tahu segalanya, karena mereka hidup lebih lama dari kami semua.

.

Aku mengeluarkan buku-buku yang akan di pelajari, aku melihat ke arah Kyungsoo yang sudah duduk rapi dengan buku-buku di atas mejanya. Setelah selesai aku kembali duduk denga tenang, menunggu guru yang mengajar masuk.

5 Menit kemudian.

"Selamat pagi semua."

"Selamat pagi Sir."jawab kami semua. Aku mengeryikan dahiku ketika sadar jika Mr. Kim tidak datang sendiri melainkan bersama seorang namja tinggi berambut blonde. Aku melhat sekeliling, seperti yang ku duga, yeoja-yeoja di dalam kelas ini menutup mulut mereka untuk menahan teriakannya agar tidak membuat Mr. Kim yang terkenal galak marah. Siapapun tidak ingin berurusan dengan laki-laki tua botak itu, aku lebih memilih di suruh memberishkan kamar mandi sekolah ke timbang kena marah Mr. Kim.

"Sebelum memulai pelajaran kita hari ini. Saya mau mengenalkan murid baru yang akan menjadi teman sekelsa kalian."kata Mr. Kim dengan nada suara beratnya yang khas. Mr. Kim mengisyaratkan pada namja tingg itu untuk maju dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Jika kau menatapnya seperti itu terus maka matamu itu akan benar-benar ke luar dari tempatnya Kyungsoo."kataku sambil tertawa pelan melihat mata Kyungsoo yang terus menatap lekat namja tingg itu.

"Untuk apa aku menatapnya, lebih baik aku menatap Kai-ku."sahut Kyungsoo. Aku menegakkan tubuhku,"Tadi kau bilang apa? Kai? Siapa Kai?"tanyaku. Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahku, lalu menggeleng keras, dahiku berkerut melihat gelagat Kyungsoo yang aneh, sepertinya ada yang ia sembunyikan dariku.

'Apa Kyungsoo mengenal Kai? Tapi'kan Kai tinggal di Jepang. Mana mungkin Kyungsoo mengenal Kai, mungkin hanya namanya saja yang sama.'batinku.

"Nama Saya Kris Wu. Salam kenal."aku kembali menatap ke depan, ku lihat namja bernama Kris itu membungkukkan badanya sebentar lalu kembali menegakkan tubuhnya. Harus ku akui, dia memang tampan dan ia memiliki tinggi beberapa seni dariku walaupun begitu dia tepat terlihat biasa saja di mataku.

"Kau bisa duduk di sebelah sana."aku menoleh pada kursi yang di tunjuk Mr. Kim yang berada di barisan di sebelah barisanku dan tepat di urutan yang sama dengan tempat dudukku. Aku kembali menatap ke depan.

Kris membungkukkan badannya pada Mr. Kim sebelum beranjak menuju tempat duduknya, aku menutup hidungku, aishh, sepertinya hidungku kambuh lagi.

"Sir."teriakku. Mr. Kim menoleh ke arahku."Ada apa Tuan Huang?"tanya Mr. Kim."Izin ke toilet."ucapku dengan ekspresi aneh yang kentara,."Jangaan terlalu lama."kata Mr. Kim. Aku mengangguk, aku menutup hidungku, mataku sempat melirik ke arah Kris yang menatapku aneh, aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua tatapan itu. Aku berlari dari kelas, menuju kemana pun asalkan bau-bau menyebalkan ini bisa hilang.

.

.

.

.

.

To be Contuine~

.

.

Give me your riview juseyo~


End file.
